The Kiss That Last Forever
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: I am Clyde Donovan and I think i love Craig.


The Kiss That Lasts Forever

Clyde's POV:

There he was, just walking down the hall ruining my life. Every dance that we have he goes off and asks any boy but me. We only go with boys because girls have cooties. Guys don't; girls do. They give it to boys, but some girls don't have it, just at our school. Stan's sister doesn't, but Stan does now that he's with Wendy. Anyway, there was Craig acting like it didn't matter, my feelings didn't mean anything. First he's with Token, then Jimmy, and now Tweek?! What is he thinking? Why must he torture me with his dates?

I sat all alone in the cafeteria, wanting to be anywhere but there. I was watching Craig sitting with that son of a bitch traitor, Tweek. I hated it. Every time he had a date he rubbed it in my face. I wasn't going to be like Cartman and not have a date and have to stay home, or like Kyle and sit at the party all alone.

Wendy was smart and seemed to know everything, how people were feeling was her specialty. "Clyde, you seem upset is something wrong?" she asked me as if she had a cue.

"It's Craig."

"He picking on you?" she asked and I remembered that the girls don't know that we guys go with guys.

"Yeah, and now because of him I don't have a date."

"Maybe I could hook you up with Heidi. I heard that she has a little crush on you."

As soon as she said that I left. I'm not going with Heidi, she has cooties! All the girls here do, and I'm not like Stan and I'm not getting them from a girl I don't like.

At class after recess a new student walked in. All of the guys wanted it to be a guy to pick on and the girls wanted a guy to gush over, or a girl to pick on. It was a girl with pink hair and a pink version of Craig's hat. She is cute and seems to be happy a lot. She is the kind of violent girl that won't have cooties. We boys could tell she was violent when she came in with a sword and bow and arrow set. I wondered if the girls noticed.

I walked up to her after school. "Hey, Kathleen, do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked. She smiled at me and I could see her blushing behind that smile.

"Yeah, I sure do."

I looked at her smile. It is calm and definitely not fake. Anyone could tell she was really happy.

She looked at me again and added, "My name's Kathleenia."

"Opps, sorry," I felt my cheeks turn red. My life was going downhill, and it all started with Craig asking Tweek to the dance and not me, now I can't remember my date's name.

The day of the dance came around and I stood there with my date waiting to rub it in Craig's face that I got a date with a cootie less girl. When he did see me I wrapped my arm around hers and walked over to them.

"Still going with guys, eh?" I said trying to shove it in his face as much as possible. He just glared at me, as if he were jealous that Kathleenia was my date, not jealous 'cause he wants me back, or because he didn't want to see me with a girl, it was because I was with Kathleenia.

"Oh, so Kathleenia wants to go with you?" he said and I saw him raise his middle finger to me. "It isn't over I tell you."

"It's on."

I was rather happy to his reaction. The point was he was jealous. That's what mattered.

We danced as did many others. It was my first time on the dance floor with or without a date. She showed me how to do a few things and she led me through most of the dances that weren't free dance.

A week later a note was sent out that I was now officially dating Kathleenia, not just to make Craig jealous, but she was a cute girl. Within a day that we were really together, a tough looking boy with square glasses and black hair walked up to us and started yelling at Kathleenia telling her that she wasn't being a "Goth". He had a black "AC/DC" shirt on and he looked really mean. I found out that he was her older brother and that they were close in age difference. Although they looked nothing a like they were closest together in the fact that they hung out together. She called him "Max."

All I was going to say was, "Sorry dude, didn't know that she was your sister."

I later learned that this "Max" guy was like the most famous Goth ever, and standing in his way wasn't smart. He looked mean and scary. And when I saw him throw a boulder at the girl, Kathleenia, I knew he was strong too. Lucky for her she dodged it barely.

I got home to find out that my parents and older sister, Sarah, were all going out to diner and I had to stay at home with a new babysitter. Don't get me wrong if my sister had stayed home I would've gotten out of having an evil babysitter again. My sister has darker-brown hair than I do, but she wears a hat. She's always making goofy faces and she has to get etiquette lessons, which was where she was going. She bossy and she sometimes beats me up, but I love her any way. She's a real slob and Sarah wears baggy boy clothes (That's why I have hand-me-downs from my sister).

I could hear a bang on the door. "MOM! Babysitter's here!" I yelled as she rushed to the door. There "IT" was; the ugliest thing ever and I recognized it as Stan Marsh's older sister, Shelly (my sister was friends with her in elementary school).

When my parents left she slammed me into a wall then started yelling at me for no reason. I ended up watching TV with her about some gushy romance crap. Neither of us enjoyed it, but she seemed to like the idea that I didn't either.

"We interrupt your boring gushy romance crap to tell you that scary monster lurks somewhere deep in Starks Pond at night to feed on the humans. Now, for a closer look, here's a tall man on a small pony."

"Thank you Eric, the rumors ay that this girl is in fact as scary as her name, which is Gena, meaning "Queen," she finds her time to suck brains and eat the remains of dead bodies. It is also said that she plays a tune that will suck you into her forest.

"There have been rumors that she dressed up as a cheering girl at South Park Elementary that had pink hair and smiled a lot."

I stared at that television. Smiles a lot? Pink hair? Could it be the same girl I was with? No, it can't, she had a real smile and she didn't suck my brain. Or did she?

"It was also reported that this girl could've fallen in love with some one and not eaten their brains. I find them lucky, if this is true."

Maybe it was her?

"We also learned that there is a family of them and the can change form."

If anyone knew about this it would be the Goths, after all this "Max" kid was a god to them. I wasn't planning on going to see the faggy Goths, instead I went to Stan, because he used to bee a Goth when Wendy broke up with him.

"Stan, do you know anything about a Goth kid named 'Max'?" I asked him.

"No, but I bet The Goths know about it," he answered.

"Damn, I didn't want to do that. That's why I went to you, I thought that you would know, because you were a Goth at one time."

"Well, sorry, I don't know anything about… No, wait heard that name fore. Yeah, he's the king of Goth, even though he has several siblings. Yeah, he has a younger sister, two older twin brothers and an older brother and sister. I heard that his family could change their appearance, but that was just a story that, we, Goths told for entertainment."

"Well, I think it could be true, I mean, I think I went out with his younger sister. By the way your sis is a mean babysitter."

"Yeah, I know."

I looked for that girl that I went to the dance with as well as her brother or any other member of her family. It was dark that night and it was a little scary at Starks Pond that late, but I had to know.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and it was that guy Max.

"I know you!" I said pointing him. "Hey, is your 'sister' here?"

"Huh? You talking about Kathleenia, or Kitia?" he asked.

"Kathleenia, is she there?"

"Kathleenia! Get your slow ass out here and talk to this goddamn asshole that's waiting for you!"

"Ah!" I saw her started to change from having dark black hack to pink again. "Clyde?" her face turned a pinkish color and then I noticed that her hair was a different shade of pink than before. She seemed nervous.

"So, you are the brain sucking monster in Starks Pond."

"Yeah."

----

As I walked down the hall of school I suddenly felt chubby. I felt like everyone was staring at my faults.

"Hey Token! Am-am I fat?" I asked nervously. Not something you really want to ask a friend even a close one.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because that's why I think Craig won't ask me to the dance."

"Why the hell do you care though?"

"Just tell me!"

"No, you look fine."

"You're just saying that!"

"Fine, you're a little chubby."

I felt myself burst into tears. "Am not!"

The next day our school prepared for another dance, and I still felt fat. I don't get it, we had a dance a week ago and now we're having another one?

"Clyde, come here."

"Huh?" I turned around and Craig kissed me on my lips. It was a kiss that I wanted to last forever. I was taken back a bit, but I liked it. I wonder what Craig looks like without his shirt or anything? AHH! I'm turning into a pervert like Mr. Garrison!

"I love you, Clyde," Craig whispered in my ear. "Well, are you going to ask me to the dance? I want to."

"I love you, too. I want to go to the dance with you."

My name is Clyde Donovan, and I love Craig.

-The End


End file.
